When You Say Nothinng At All
by StrangeLittleSwirl
Summary: Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century; Lestrade fears that Holmes has died, part of a larger story . .sort of.


Disclaimer:I own nothing! Not the song, not the characters (jumping up and down) nada!  
Thany you all you wonderful peeps that like my other stories. Train Compartment Conffessions is over and done with, sorry to say, And thank u for being sooo kind about my MD:TAS fanfic. (Valley girl voice) Okaay? Let's go!  
***********************************************************************  
  
When You Say Nothin' At All  
  
  
Beth Lestrade yawned and then scowled at Holmes over the vidphone.  
"What, Holmes?" She said sleepily.  
"There seems to be something happening downtown, at the library. I think we should go see what Moriarty's up to. Good learning experience for you."  
"I don't need to learn from you. Did Grayson send us on this?"  
"Well, no, but-"  
"Then I am going back to bed. That jerk can wait until after I get some sleep."  
Holmes sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, good night."  
  
It's amazing how you I can speak right to my heart.  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may, I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing   
The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
Elizabeth smiled to herself. At least she had gotten her day off to a good start, what with his smiling face the first person she saw.   
She thought of all the times she was having a bad day, and all she would need was him just being there. It made everything better. He never knew this, of course, but she took comfort in waking up and knowing she'd be arguing over something with him soon enough, or getting mocked by the great detective. Sure, she had seen a increase in gray hair, but she-well she had to face it- loved him.  
  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall  
You say it best...when you say nothing at all  
  
Lestrade remembered all those times she had been with Holmes, and all he had done was look at her, and she could tell what he meant. He did that to her, too. She always thought it was amazing.  
  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you can drown out the crowd  
Try as they may they can near define  
What's been said between your heart and mine...  
  
Beth and Sherlock had never talked about their relationship other than their professional one. It went without saying on her part. And she knew it wasn't just idolatry, she had seen those tender looks he had given her, and how angry he would be if someone had tried to harm her in any way.  
"Lestrade!" Grayson's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"I need you at the downtown library, we've had a murder, along with some injuries. Check it out."  
Oh god, that's were Holmes was!   
"Lestrade, are you all right?"  
"Yes, sir. I'll be there right away."  
Lestrade went through the entire place looking for Holmes, but the injured and dead were all at the hospital already. No one seemed to know who had died.   
He's gone. I never got to tell him.  
On the way home, she tried to think of all the great things about Sherlock Holmes.  
  
The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
  
Every smile he had given her was another skipped heartbeat.  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall  
  
When she had been in the hospital, she could not believe how caring Holmes had been. He had been there for her.  
  
You say it best...when you say nothing at all  
  
Silent car rides with him were her favorite times with him. They didn't even have to look at each other, they just knew exactly what the other was thinking.  
Beth slumped up the stairs and started to call the hospital. The phone was busy, of course. Probably all the newspapers. She sat and stared out the window, oblivious to everything around her.  
Then, when she was about to hang up the phone and accept the fact of his death, someone walked through the door.  
He grinned at her.  
"Holmes!" She cried, and threw herself at him.  
The smile on your face let's me know that you need me!  
  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me!  
  
"I thought you were gone." She whipered, staring up into his caring face.  
"You know I never would leave you." He said tenderly.  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall!  
  
And then he kissed her.  
  
You say it best...when you say nothing at all !  
  
They didn't have to say anything. Each could tell that the other loved them.  
  
The smile on your face...  
The truth in your eyes...  
The touch of your hand let's me know that you need me!  
You say it best...when you say nothing at all....  
You say it best...when you say nothing at all....  
  
**********************************************************  
If this seems vague, it should be. Usually I'm more descriptive, but this is really a long fic I'm planning on writing.  
Ta ta, loves!  
  



End file.
